The Saddest Word
by Bright645
Summary: AU/AH: "The saddest word in the whole wide world is the word almost." Klaus and Caroline experience every sense of the word over the course of a decade.


**_A/N: Caution that nothing good comes after this author's note. Thanks to alyssa for everything, this one's for you. _**

* * *

><p><strong>The Saddest Word<strong>

_"The saddest word in the whole wide world, is the word almost."_

_-Tiny Stories by Nikita Gill_

"You can't do this!" She shouted, tugging her arm from out of his grasp. His eyes are pleading, brows knitted in concern, but she can see the anger coursing within him.

They've been circling each other for years, always in the peripheral but never the right time.

She had seen it first, the way he began looking at her, his stares lingering or the slight flush of his cheeks when she caught him staring. But she was with Matt at the time, she was in love with him and no one was coming between them.

However that relationship had crashed and burned long ago. Now there was her and Klaus, always circling either other but never landing. She saw the looks he threw her way and she's sure he caught her blushing.

This thing between them had been building for months, despite their current situations. He was a father-to-be and she was a bustling bride-to-be planning her wedding.

They were at her engagement party, an event hosted by Klaus' mother, the woman who had taken her in as a second daughter. She wasn't about to leave it, yet Klaus had begun dragging her by her arm and completely out of sight.

"Caroline," he called softly, his blue eyes shining with hurt when she pulled away.

"No, don't do this, Klaus. Don't ruin what we have!"

His laugh was dark and with a shake of his head she saw the humorous anger now flashing in his eyes. "What we have? What we have are a few hand brushes and lingering looks. What we have is _nothing._"

She stomped forward. "What we have is this friendship! And I will not ruin it because you can't control your feelings!"

Klaus shook his head, disagreeing. "We've never been just friends. All through high school and college, we've always been more than that, you've just been blind to it."

"Klaus." She didn't need this, they didn't need this. If he kept confessing his feelings there was no going back to them being friends. And she's dead set on them being friends because she can't imagine her life without him.

He shook his head, reaching out to her, grasping onto her hand and giving it a squeeze. She can tell he wants to kiss her, he casts glances to her lips and back up to her eyes. He's known her all her life and knows that she would never do anything to jeopardize her relationships. Caroline leans away, her fingers barely interlocking with his as she tenses under his intense gaze. "I'm getting married and you're going to be a father."

Her heart aches at the words she utters. A longing to be with him has always been there but it's always been denied. He's her best friend and the person who knows her best. She wasn't daring enough to give all that away for a relationship that had the possibility of not working.

So there she was, pushing him away, remaining friends like they were always meant to be.

"Leave him." She was surprised to hear the amount of desperation in his voice, he was always a man who wanted for nothing but here he was and he wanted her.

She can feel herself give in under his intense gaze, blue eyes she's never been able to deny and always had her giving in. From when she was eight and he convinced her to help hide his mother's fine china to when she was eighteen and he made her skinny dip one late summer night.

"I-"

"Caroline, darling, are you coming back to the party? We're just about to start the toasts." It was his mother and before Caroline could respond, she was being whisked away, back to her fiance and the life she was meant to live.

* * *

><p><em>"He was almost in love"<em>

He watches her walk down the aisle, his heart aching and stomach full of knots. Everyone's eyes are on her, except his. He's watching the man she's about to marry and he looks proud, happy and everything he should on his wedding day.

Jealousy clouds his vision, seeing her marry the man she loves, a man that isn't him. She looks his way just as she passes his pew but her gaze is quickly averted up to the front and to her waiting husband. He's not sure what to make of it but knows it's nothing special.

She ends up marrying the man, vows declared and a kiss to seal the deal. He pretends he isn't dying inside and pretends that he's happy with the woman on his arm, the one carrying his child. She plays along just as he does, pretends they're the happy expecting parents, fooling everyone.

They're in the receiving line at the reception and his palms are sweaty. He's thinking of the perfect thing to say to her that declares his feelings and sorrow all together and only for her to understand. His partner gives his hand a squeeze and sends him a look before she offers her congratulations to Caroline and her new husband, Tyler.

It's Klaus' turn and he has nothing to say to her, can't manage to speak the words that are lodged in his throat. So he leans forward, placing a delicate kiss on her rosy cheek and meets her eyes when he pulls back. Then he's moving on, offering a firm hand shake to her husband.

The air feels a little hard to breathe once he's finished with the congratulations and quietly excuses himself. The fresh air does him some good, he can breathe again but the crushing feeling refuses to leave.

* * *

><p><em>"She was almost too good for him"<em>

The birth of his son is a surprise. His partner, he calls her that because she's not a girlfriend but she's not just a friend either, was only eight months when she went into labor. Iris is calm for the most part, only cursing when the contractions become stronger and closer together.

His hand feels numb but he doesn't voice his complaints, only encouragements. The whole thing doesn't feel real until there's a screaming baby placed on his mother's chest. Klaus looks down in awe and admiration at the woman and child.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed rather happily.

Klaus is ushered into cutting the cord and then stands by and watches as everything is taken care of and the two are cleaned up. When it's safe and just the three of them, he finally speaks.

"He's amazing," he whispered, scared to wake the finally sleeping baby.

Iris smiles up at him, exhausted. "What do you think of Henry? After your brother?"

"It's perfect."

A little while later, after everyone has seen the baby and left, he holds Henry in his arms while Iris sleeps. It's amazing the size of him, perfectly healthy though a few weeks early. He has little toes, a little button nose and dark eyes.

Klaus walks out into the hall, just needing to stretch his legs. The few nurses at the station give him withering looks but he ignores them, it's his son and though a few hours old needed to see the outside of that room.

He rounds the corner and catches sight of a familiar blonde sitting in the family designated waiting room. She seems to hear his echoing footsteps and looks up, offering a nervous smile. She stands when he nears, never once leaving his gaze.

"I didn't want to intrude but couldn't leave before offering my congratulations either." She said.

His eyes are locked with her but he can tell she's nervous and see her playing with the rings on her left finger. She shrugged, unsure what to say. "So congratulations," a nervous laugh escapes her lips.

"Thank you, Caroline." The way her name rolls off his tongue is achingly familiar and he realizes he hasn't seen her in far too long, nor said her name. The realization of them drifting apart tears at his heart.

His feelings are quickly pushed aside though when she sets sights on his son. "Is this Henry?"

"It is," he smiled, looking down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He watches as she reaches out and her index finger strokes his cheek lightly.

"He's beautiful," she comments, looking back up at him.

He see's something in her grey eyes but she quickly averts her gaze back to the bundle in his arms. She exhales a shaky breath and he can tell she's struggling with something but just waits patiently.

"I wish things were different," she says eventually, refusing to meet his gaze as her finger plays with baby Henry's extended hand.

"Caroline-" he begins to say but he's immediately cut off by the shake of her head.

"Never mind." She gives his arm a squeeze, completely avoiding his gaze and walks away. He's left standing in the middle of the hall, watching her leave like he did all those months ago.

* * *

><p><em>"He almost stopped her"<em>

Klaus wants to stop her, to sit her down and make her explain. She just walked in and took his breath away, practically claiming she had the same thoughts as him only to leave. He's stepping forward, ready to stop her when the tiny bundle he forgot was in his arms begins to squirm and then lets out a wail.

He's instantly soothing his son the best way he can but a nurse runs over and takes him away. He needs his mother, or so he's told. He feels selfish for wanting to go after Caroline, especially when the woman who had just given birth to his son is a few doors down exhausted and in bed.

He returns to the room, watches as his son is fed and eventually changed. All thoughts of Caroline are overridden by thoughts of his son and Iris. He vows to be everything his son needs and more, including staying with his mother.

* * *

><p><em>She almost waited. <em>

He doesn't see her for years. He's travels for work and is so busy with Henry that there's barely any time left to keep up with old friends. His family forces their time with him, usually dropping by unexpectedly just to get time with him and his son.

Caroline is off doing her own thing. His mother tells him she's exploring the world in some kind of eat, pray, love thing. She's divorced now. Turns out the perfect husband wasn't as perfect as everyone thought and neither was their marriage.

Iris found love in a man who was ten years her senior. Henry loves his step father but enjoys spending more of his time with Klaus when he's around, and he hates it when he's away.

It's kind of unexpected when he sees her at Henry's eighth birthday party hosted by his mother. He knows they're close but the last he heard Caroline was in Indonesia and refused to return home. Yet, there she is, all golden skin and silky hair laughing at something his brother said.

She catches his eye across the room but is quickly distracted when a small body collides with his legs. Henry attaches himself to Klaus and pulls him into the next room, showing him a new toy he received from his step-father.

Caroline keeps her distance but at times he can feel her eyes on him. It's unnerving and it feels like the roles have been reversed. He's happy with life as it is but there's something missing and he knows that missing piece but a part of him isn't ready for that.

The day is spent with lots of laughter and family. Somehow he ends up on the balcony, looking out onto the city below. He hears the door open and automatically knows who it is.

He feels her beside him but refuses to acknowledge her. They stand in silence, neither look at one another but out onto the scenery in front of them.

Caroline breaks the silence after what feels like hours but must be only minutes. "I've missed you."

He just shakes his head, not in the mood to get into this with her. He's given up on her, promised himself to a life devoted to give his son everything he needed, not to be chasing after a woman.

"Klaus," she says, her voice a little stronger and she forces him to turn and look at her. "I miss you."

"Caroline, I can't do this right now."

"Why not?"

He runs his hand down the side of his face, eyes closing briefly before snapping open to see her pained expression. "It's not the right time." He sees confusion written across her features and pushes on to explain. "My main priority right now is Henry and I'm not willing to let another person into our lives and jeopardize that."

"I understand, but-"

"No you don't understand. What if he grew attached to you and something happened between us? I'm not willing to take that risk, not when you can't even make your marriage work," he cut in, a bite to his words.

Caroline realed back, his words like a knife to the gut. She pushed the feelings away, instead reaching out to him. Like he did many years ago, she grasped his hand and gave a light squeeze, trying to calm him down. He meets her gaze and notices her watery eyes and unsure smile. "I love you."

Klaus drops her hand and wipes away the stray tear that fell from her eye. "I can't do this right now."

She nods quickly before turning on her heel and exiting the balcony. He doesn't think he'll ever enjoy the sight of watching her leave.

* * *

><p><em>"He almost lived"<em>

It's New Years Eve and he's celebrating the holiday with his family and their annual party. It's a festive affair and everyone is invited, including Caroline. It had been over a year since her declaration and he finally feels he's ready to commit, to give her everything she needs.

He devises a plan, already set in motion by the time the countdown begins. Caroline is standing alone, champagne flute in hand, and watching the ball on one of the many televisions that line the walls. Her gaze is transfixed and she looks so excited that he can't help but reach out.

She's startled by the sudden touch, his arm snaking around her waist. Caroline pulls away slightly but never leaves his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I needed a partner for the countdown," he smirks, and he watches as she's processing everything and begins to join in with the crowd as they count down.

When they reach the new year she's tugged into both his arms and up against his chest and he kisses her with everything he has. It's been years since he's wanted to do that and now he can. She sinks into the kiss, her arms twining around his neck.

She pulls away and smiles and suddenly he can't hold it in anymore.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes."

She laughs and shakes her head before claiming his lips once again. Caroline pulls away but only to move her lips to his ears, "What do you say we get out of here."

Klaus tugs her out of the party so fast she's left breathless when they enter the cab. His lips are on hers right away after giving the cabbie his address. She giggles when he nips at her neck, her fingers curling in the curls at the base of his neck.

"I love you too," she breathes out. He pulls away and looks up, unable to contain his smile. His attention is stolen by something appearing over her shoulder. Its bright lights and he knows what that means.

The impact is harsh and he just manages to get his hands on Caroline when the cab is hit. It all happens so fast, one second he sees the oncoming truck and the next he's slumped against the window, Caroline lying still beside him.

The sight of the blood gushing from her wounds makes him nauseous and her blonde hair is the last thing he sees before everything goes black.

_"They almost made it"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry? Tell me how much you hate me, I deserve it. **


End file.
